


Blue Devil's Love

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Breeding Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Possesiveness, Pregnancy, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Sin Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), fluff towards the end, nothing bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: I was inspired my a bunch of anon's that Synchron answer early this morning. I had to writing this out.Sync? I blame you and the anons. :3
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	Blue Devil's Love

_ When you got with Vergil, neither of you really discussed the possibility of having children. _

_ The topic came up in passing but neither of you really dwelled on it. _

_ But it didn't bother you. If Vergil wanted to talk about it, he'd do so at his pace. You were not going to push him to talk. Never. _

_ So whenever the two of you got intimate, protection was always in the equation. _

_ Still, you couldn't help but wonder: What would your Vergil's children look like? Would they be an even mixture of the two of you? Or would they be something like Nero's case; where they get most of their looks from Vergil? _

\--------------------------

It was just a simple cuddle.

It was almost midnight and you were getting ready to go to sleep. Just as you finished washing up, you heard light tapping at your window.

You slowly walked over to your window, unsure of what to expect. Your uncertainty immediately washed away when you spotted Vergil kneeling on the fire escape outside of your window.

You let out the breath you were holding as you opened the window "You know, most people would use the door---" you snipe was interrupted when Vergil stumbled onto the floor. That was out of character.

"Vergil?" you blurted out, concerned.

Vergil said nothing as he slowly got on his feet. You were about to call out his name again when he wrapped his arms around your midsection and nuzzled into your neck.

You were confused; but only for a moment. When a cool, almost minty scent, hit your nostrils, you automatically knew what was going on. He was in heat.

You sighed softly as you patted his back "I'm just about to go to bed. Let me get you some comfy clothes, yeah?"

You pried Vergil from you and went to your dresser. As you dug through the drawers for clothes you felt Vergil put his weight on you.

You tried to push him off "Vergil--- come on!"

Again, Vergil said nothing. He continued to lean on you and press his nose into the side of your neck.

You tried to go back to your task but the half-devil's weight was almost too much. You were about to just shove him off when you felt him lick your shoulder. A knot formed in your gut when he ground his hips against you, making you feel his need.  _ That bad, huh… _

Without saying anything, you took Vergil's hand and brought him to bed.

The second Vergil saw his chance, he wasted no time in ripping your pajamas to literal shreds. When you were both bare, he slowly prowled onto the bed, almost like an animal. His glowing blue eyes, darkened with lust and want, made you tremble in anticipation.

When he had you caged between his arms, he just stared into your eyes, searching for any hesitation. When he found none, he spoke "I know what I want…"

You raised an eyebrow in confusion "What you want?"

"A child… with you"

You froze at Vergil's words. Was he being serious? Was it his heat-rattled brain speaking for him?

As if reading your mind, Vergil clarified "My mind may be clouded from this wretched heat, but I'm aware enough to know what I truly want. I mean what I said. I wish to have a child with you"

You looked into Vergil's eyes. He meant every word.

"You… really want this?"

Smiling softly, Vergil pressed his nose into the junction between your neck and shoulder, planting small kisses all over "Yes…"

You wrapped your arms around Vergil, pulling him into a warm embrace; letting him know that you wanted this, as well.

As you held Vergil, you felt patches of skin change into chitin armor. You looked over Vergil to see him struggling to remain in control. Even in his current state, you are his top priority.

You looked into Vergil's eyes as you gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

The blue devil purred as he let go and changed into his Sin Devil Trigger form, the sound of his purring intensifying. You gingerly ran your fingers along the glowing blue "V" on his chest. Slowly, he trailed his clawed hands downwards until they reached your hips, leaving red marks in their wake.

He slowly crawled downwards and your loins clenched when you felt his hot breath at your core.

**"All mine"** he growled.

He languidly licked your slit, causing you to gasp loudly. You tried to move your hips but Vergil held you down; right where he wanted you.

Vergil continued his slow ministrations, lapping up the intoxicating honey that dripped from you. When he craved for more of you, he parted your folds and slid his tongue into your core, the ridges and bumps sliding along your inner walls, adding to the already intense pleasure.

As Vergil ate at your inner core, his claws dug into your hips. The pinpricks mixing with the building pleasure.

When he felt your inner walls try to clamp down on his tongue he pressed his face closer to your mound, his tongue going even deeper. You quivered and gasped when you felt the tips of his large teeth light scrape at your parted folds.

The knot in your loins had become too much and you tried to thrash around but Vergil held you down tight.

Soon, the knot snapped and you reached your climax. Vergil eagerly lapped up your release, not letting a single drop go to waste.

As you came down from your high, Vergil crawled up your body so that you were looking into his eyes, once more.

Purring, leaned into you and scented you; all while you wrapped your arms around his neck. You pressed your lips on top of his head, making him purr even louder.

You gave Vergil a look of confusion when he pulled away from you "Vergil?"

The blue devil huffed in response. He sat up at full attention, giving him a full view of you. His beloved.

He slightly flexed his wings with a quiet rumble. You bit your bottom lip in anticipation when the sheath between his legs opened, allowing his cock to surface. Your mouth watered at the sight of it: bright blue, fading to almost white at the tapered tip, ridges lining the shaft and light blue pre-cum dripping down from the tip. You writhed, eager to have it inside of you.

Not wanting to keep you waiting, he lined himself at your entrance. He checked your face, looking for any sign of hesitation.

When he found none, he slowly pressed into you. You hissed from the stretch as Vergil's hips were snug against yours.

Vergil, in his heat-rattled state, waited until you were ready for him to continue.

When he felt you rolled your hips and he gently pulled out of you before slamming into you, causing you to cry out.

He continued the bruising pace.

All throughout your apartment, the only sounds that could be heard were your pleasured cries and Vergil's growls.

Not slowing down, Vergil sat up with you on his lap. He held your hips in a tight grip and thrust upwards into you at the same bruising pace.

As he slammed into you, his tail slithered around your sweat-slick body, holding you in place.

When your inner walls started to clamp down on you, he growled as he upped the already inhuman pace.

The two of you reached your peak and Vergil pulled you into his arms, still thrusting into you. At the final hard thrust, Vergil painted your inner walls with his seed.

When you managed to calm yourself down, you started to pull Vergil out of you when he slammed you back down, causing you to yelp.

**"You think I'm done with you? We have all night, my love"** he growled.

\----------------------------------------

Three hours later and you were completely spent. You lied on your back, breathing heavily in your post-coital bliss.

Vergil, having reverted back to his human form, stroked your face with the back of his hands.

"Thank you for indulging me, love…" he rasped.

You gave Vergil a tired smile before planting a small kiss on his cheek.

\---------------------------------------

\---------------------------------------

\---------------------------------------

_~~Tagged fluff and pregnancy starts here. If that's not your thing, you can skip. :)~~ _

**Four months later**

You lied on your bed, amongst the pile of used clothes and towels. Around two weeks after Vergil's heat had ended, you started to feel a bit sick.

After taking three separate pregnancy tests, all of them came up positive.

When you told Vergil the news, his personality seemed to do an almost complete 180. He turned into a doting, protective mate.

It took some convincing, but he managed to talk you into moving into the shop.

"So that I can keep you safe… so that someone can watch you when I'm not here"

He had a point. You were now carrying a descendant of Sparda. You needed all of the protection.

Whenever Vergil was out, it was either Dante or Nero's duty to stay with you. Both incredibly happy with the news; Dante was excited for the growing family and Nero was looking forward to being an older sibling.

When you reached the second month of your pregnancy, Vergil took it upon himself to build you a "nest" made up of both of your clothes and towels. Mainly his.

So, now here you were, almost four months pregnant, sitting amongst the pile of clothes. Vergil laid with you in his SDT form, his arms wrapped around you.

He rubbed your swollen abdomen as he read his book, his tail swaying back and forth slowly and purring softly.

For the first time in a long time he was truly happy.


End file.
